Im the Only One for You
by moo im a cup
Summary: Naruto's apt has been destroyed and he is forced to live with sasuke cant give more info or itll ruin the story warnings rape violence set before the chunin exams
1. proloug

* * *

A/N: okay heres the thing my comps acting up and I have to restart all my previous stories but ill do it one at a time so you vote which I do first

How Could You

The First Time

Not Again

I...DO…NOT…OWN…THE…ANIME…OR…THE…CAST!!! but I love ramen… more than Naruto and that's that

Im the Only One for You

Naruto stood at the bridge watching Sasuke and Sakura spar. Recently Sasuke naruto had been cruel to Naruto and refused to come in contact with him even for sparing so they would take turns sparring with Sakura. Sasuke landed a punch on Sakura's right rib cage she ducked and hit him in the stomach he dodged at the last second and sent a kunai towards her head which she dodged with her own. As they spared Naruto thought back to when Sasuke had first stared ignoring him, it was right after they had met Itachi in the city where they were searching for Tsunade.

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood back and watched Sasuke run at Itachi with the chidori pulling back his collar to show him the mark Sasuke yelled something at him and charged with a swift step Itachi dodged it and caught his wrist for a second Naruto thought he saw Itachi whisper something to Sasuke but it was so quick he wasn't sure._

_Flashback end_

The rest of it he couldn't remember to well all Naruto knew was as soon as they got home Sasuke had completely ignored him. "Naruto Naruto …… … … NARUTO!" Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi and sakura staring at him he took a quick glance at the fields to see Sasuke had disappeared. "Hey did you hear me Naruto?" Kakashi asked Naruto looked up at him with a confused look, sakura sighed and Kakashi rolled his eye "I said that training is over for today."

"WHAT DEMO I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SPAR WITH SAKURA YET" "she got injured sparring with Sasuke so go home ok" he said as they left. After a few hours of looking at the night sky he decided to head home.

Naruto stood in front of his apartment in complete shock apparently someone had went trough and demolished his apt room the fridge was on the floor in seven pieces along with the stove all the cupboards were melted into small shelves along with all of their contents all the silverware and food was strewn across the floor like a the wall between his room the kitchen and the bath room had holes the size of baby elephants so that you could see all the rooms of the apartment from the kitchen. The bathroom was a jungle of pipes and tile and glass water pouring nonstop from the pipes that had been ripped out of the walls. Looking into his room which was no better the bed and furniture had been scorched and tattered like pillows his clothes burned and strewn across the house.

the next day

Naruto sighed as Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, and sakura spoke over where he would live until the apartment was reconstructed the manager said it could take up to a year and a half "he should live with one of his fellow team mates" Tsunade said turning to the two younger ones. Iruka jumped in to protest "but I think he should live with me I could continue teaching him jutsu's and we could be like an adopted family he already see's me as a father figure."

"Did you stop to think that you still have to work and couldn't always be there" Tsunade retorted "I still think he should stay with on of the team mates cause you and Kakashi have work and things could get out of hand."

This time Kakashi spoke up "I don't think Sakura's parents would want a boy to be living with her along with other reasons(the adults go the hint).he should stay with Sasuke they're both boys and Sasuke's house has enough room for both of them and it could bond them closer." everyone agreed except for two Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was to stoic to whine so he just stayed put.

"AWWWWWW BUT I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH THAT TEME!!! I'll be dead before the weeks over" Naruto kept complaining until he was hit in the head with a book. The rest of the day was spent getting Naruto new clothes and stuff since it was all destroyed. The entire time they were shopping Sasuke glared at Naruto with pure hatred. After a few hours of fighting with Naruto sakura won and they had onigiri and toriniku (1) for lunch after which they headed home.

Sasuke's house

"OW! What the fuck Sasuke! I didn't even do anything!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as he was shoved into the closed door glaring him in the eyes. "Listen up Uzumaki this is my house If you want to live here you will follow my rules and do as I say got it" Sasuke glared naruto hard in the eyes. Shocked at his friends behavior naruto just nods dumbly and follows his friend inside. "Holy shiz Sasuke your house is fucking huge." Naruto walked behind Sasuke looking around until he bumped into Sasuke who had suddenly stopped "ano what's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke only turned his head giving naruto his hardest glare officially creped out naruto started backing up until he hit a door Sasuke advancing every step. Suddenly the door gave way and Naruto landed flat on his ass but still kept scooting back until he hit a wall. Looking around Naruto noticed that they were in some sort of library. Sasuke grabbed Naruto boy both shoulders and pulled him into eye level. Staring him in the eyes sharingan spinning. Naruto froze as Sasuke entered his mind.

Naruto's mind

Everything was dark except for a red chakra signal. Sasuke noticed he was in a hall of some sort soft voices were whispering back and forth _"kyu this is bad you don't think hell be able to see us." _

'_im not to sure kit' "what sho-__** "Naruto… kyubbi?" **_Sasuke stared in shock so it was true.Naruto turned with pure horror in his eyes _"s-Sasuke …" Naruto began rambling and waving his hands frantically "th this isn't what you think its its um a hallucination yeah that's it a hallucination hahahha" 'kit give it up he knows … so Sasuke-kun what are you going to do now that you know hmmm' _kyuubi purred the last part in Sasuke's direction. Quickly getting over his shock Sasuke smirked at Naruto and walked back.

back in the room

Naruto looked at Sasuke with shocked ocean blue eyes praying that his friend wouldn't try to kill him. "Sasuke wha-" "from now on you will do exactly as I say no exceptions or else ill tell the whole village imagine it all your 'friends' treating you just like the villagers" Naruto's eyes widened in horror. The raven walked away smirking victoriously until a small tan hand wrapped around his upper arm. Turning his head slowly he glared at Naruto's lowered head "p please Sasuke don't tell I don't want to be hated any more" Naruto begged lifting his head his deep ocean eyes sparkling with sapphire tears. The elder stood rooted where he was lost in the beautiful orbs that were hiding so much pain and loss. He glared and blinked himself back into the real world and tore his hand from Naruto's weak grip "hmph… you'll do as I say and if I tell its cause I'm not pleased with whatever you did or didn't do" with that said he exited the room leaving Naruto in his new room._ 'god what the hell was that…its probably nothing just shocked that was the first time I saw him cry but it doesn't matter Itachi was right his power will come in handy'_

back with Naruto

'_Why every time I'm even the least bit happy something like this happens… ……maybe Jiraiya will take me for few years to train then when I come back hopefully then Sasuke will forget about all this and I can live by myself peacefully' _Naruto stood up off the ground shaking the tears out of his eyes. Steadying himself Naruto went into the hall where he dropped his stuff and put it in the room before walking down the stairs and past the kitchen towards and out the door in a half run.

Sasuke sat the table sipping tea and mulling over what he was going to do about the rambunctious blonde. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted Naruto half running out the door. Curious and a bit miffed that he was leaving without informing him Sasuke got up and followed him out the door and to the city gates _'what is the dobe doing' _ anger suddenly washed over Sasuke like a tsunami completely shattering his rational thinking

Naruto was on the ground in seconds "moron where the hell do you think your going!" Sasuke pinned his front on the ground holding his hands behind his back and sitting on his legs. Still in shock Naruto could only stare into enraged coal eyes.

* * *

Ne ne how was it crap shit tell me it will be a slow yaoi also having a beta might increase my updating times shanku and goo'nite 


	2. What?

A/N: okay heres the thing I have other stories on but my comps acting up and I have to restart all my previous stories but ill do it one at a time so you vote which I do first

How Could You

The First Time

Not Again

I...DO…NOT…OWN…THE…ANIME…OR…THE…CAST!!! but I love ramen… more than Naruto and that's that

Im the Only One for You

???What???

"Sasuke get off me teme I've gotta go" Naruto yelled still kind of confused as to why Sasuke would follow him he hated Naruto right? Sasuke's grip on Naruto tightened getting a yip of pain from the other. "Go? Go where Naruto it's the middle of the night and you're leaving the city by yourself" there was malice and pain dripping in his words. "I- I've got stuff to do" he answered hesitantly. "What stuff would you possibly have to do in the middle of the night outside the city huh?"

There was a long pause. Naruto really didn't want to tell him. He didn't need to know anyways but then if he didn't Sasuke wouldn't let go and he would be stuck in the city till his next mission. "Fine I'm going to see Jiraiya and ask him to train me some more" the older boy froze on top of Naruto shocked but it was quickly replaced by immediate rage. Getting up and off him Naruto sighed with relief until he realized that Sasuke still had his hands in a tight grip but before he could say anything Sasuke began dragging him back "hey teme let go I told you I was going to see Jiraiya!!"

Once again time stopped for Sasuke. It just didn't make sense to Sasuke _'why would the moron want to go see some older man anyways… if he wanted to get stronger then I could train him myself there is no reason to go at all'_ after a while Naruto got impatient of just sitting there and pulled hard trying to get out of the strong grip only to wake Sasuke from his thoughts and get pinned to tree.

Sasuke began yelling he didn't give a fuck if anyone herd "Naruto you moron the chunin reexaminations are in a week or have you forgot." Frustration flooded through Naruto he couldn't understand why the other suddenly cared about him and the fact that he couldn't just go.

Naruto turned his head and glared as hard as he could and pulled his arm finally getting it free without even another glance at Sasuke he walked past him into the city but instead of turning left to go to the complex he headed towards the Hokage's tower. It took Sasuke all but 5 seconds to realize what Naruto was planning on doing before chasing after him.

Xxx With Naruto xxX

'Damn him what the hell is his problem' Naruto thought as he ran from Sasuke towards the Hokage's office. 'I don't get him at all first he ignores me then he threatens me and now he thinks he has control over what I do I hate the bastard I hate him so much' he kept running not far from his destination when fire balls were blasted at him Naruto was able to dodge a few of the balls only getting minor burns that healed in seconds but just a few steps form the Hokage's office one huge fire ball hit him in the center of his back and engulfed his whole body giving him some serious burns his body went limp in pain and he couldn't move as the bastard picked him up and carried him towards the house in complete silence.

As soon as they both got in the door Sasuke dragged Naruto up the stairs past the library slash bedroom and towards another in the back of the hall way. When the doors opened Naruto was attacked by vicious white light but once his eyes adjusted to the bright setting of the room it was like a hospital room. Sasuke walked to the medical bed and dropped him unceremoniously before strapping the younger down. With Naruto's head swimming in pain from being dropped so suddenly he didn't say anything. Just as Sasuke was about to close the door he turned his head and spoke in a demanding tone "I'm not pleased that you tried to run away and I'm also not pleased that you tried to get the Hokage's permission to leave and I had to drag you home you've displeased me twice in the last few hours and for punishment the first one to know will be Sakura!" it took Naruto only a few seconds to process the info before he began begging Sasuke not to tell her.

Sasuke stopped at the door and turned his head so that Naruto could only see the side of his face. "oh?... and what are you gonna do huh? What could you do your strapped to a hospital bed severely burned and weak" Sasuke kept mocking Naruto until the blonde gave up begging and laid back teeth clenched and eyes shut tightly with small tears squeezing out. Slowly he walked back to the bed and leaned in close to Naruto's ear whispering softly "you should stay here and rest your very weak Uzumaki." He stood and left the room laughing eerily. Naruto shivered but fell asleep tears escaping his eyes as he thought of the pain of his close friends hatred(1).

The next morning Sasuke made sure to feed Naruto and himself before getting ready and leaving to meet the rest of team seven. A while after he left his house a hoard of fangirls began stalking him each trying to cling to his arm and ask for a date fighting them off with a glare he finally reached the training grounds. A quick glance told him that he was the first one here as always he walked over to the bridge and sat going off into his own thoughts.

'_I don't get it last night I got so worked up over nothing why should I care if he goes to some old guy for training. What the hell was that strange feeling…jealousy? Of what… certainly not Naruto. So of the old man? That doesn't make sense… besides what do I care about the dobe he's a monster no wonder he always matched me in sparing he was using Kyubii's chakra damn it the freaking beast ill take care of him when I get home but now I have to come up with an excuse as to his absence today.' _

Deciding on an excuse he began to relax until a random blob tackled him "SASUUUUUKEEEE-KUN!" A smirk spread across his face as he turned towards Sakura "good morning Sakura-Chan how are you this morning?". At that moment Sakura had a heart attack and inner Sakura had to bitch slap her back into consciousness. "Im great this morning Sasu-kun why do you ask" Sasuke smirked inside and contorted his face into one of concern continuing in a sad tone. "I need to confess something Sakura" Sakura became worried immediately "oh what is it Sasu?". Sasuke was about to burst in evil laughter but stopped him self and continued on. "its Naruto last night we were sparring and he got severely burned … when I was bandaging him he stopped me and told me something. something horrible"

intrigued Sakura urged him to continue. "He told me that he was the Kyubii's container and that he didn't want to be your friend anymore because he didn't want to hurt you so he said not to tell anyone and to stay away from him". A gasp left Sakura's lips as she began to cry Sasuke smirked his plan worked now she hated Naruto and wouldn't want anything to do with him. "Oh poor Naruto" shock pushed through Sasuke like a wild fire thunder storm quickly followed by rage.

_NO! She's supposed to hate him for lying to her he doesn't need her pity in fact if it weren't for me he'd still be a weak baby at the academy. Our rivalry is all that's made him so strong it's the only thing driving him so he doesn't need anyone but me._

With raging anger Sasuke stood up and headed home before muttering an excuse to Sakura and warning her not to tell Kakashi. After running home Sasuke raged through the door slamming it shut and locking it, he quickly stormed up the stairs and burst into the hospital room. Upon entrance he noted that Naruto's burns were already healed but another sever wave of anger rushed through him. He rushed to the bed to see Naruto asleep and still strapped down, quietly he got on the bed and removed the straps but held Naruto down by straddling his lap. A quick slap to the face abruptly woke Naruto "w wha-" was as far as he got before another harder slap hit him hard across the face. "HOW DARE YOU. YOUR NOT SUPOSSED TO BE LOVED A DEMON LIKE YOU IS NOTHING MORE WORTHY THAN A TOY OR SPARING TOOL!!"

"wha? What re you talking bout I was only taking a nap" Naruto began to get scared and confused. "SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP" Sasuke felt a need to degrade and humiliate Naruto's condition. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands above his head and crushed his lips against Naruto's biting his bottom lip for entrance. When Naruto denied it and shut his mouth tighter Sasuke reached around with one had and grabbed Naruto's privates in a painful way causing Naruto to scream but was quickly covered by Sasuke shoving his tongue down Naruto's throat lack of air making the blonde pass out again.

Hey how was it good bad horrible great yeah anyways no one has voted yet and I really wanna know which story to continue so please tell me shanku and good night- Mushi-chan


	3. Chapter 3

To my dearest readers,

Hi there everyone I just want you too know that I have a new account and I am slowly but surely going to be uploading and fixing my stories. It may take some time but I want you to know that before today I was content to just let them all die but then I dropped by my old account and saw all the comments you guys wrote and I want to thank you all, you have revived my desire to write these stories, I had honestly thought that no one read or liked my fanfics so I foolishly let them suffer. Now however I am going to go back over them and "nurse them back to health" in a sense, albeit it will be a slow one by one process but I am challenging myself to have more than half of my stories refreshed, renewed and well taken care of by Christmas.

Once again I want to thank you all and I hope that my work will be reward enough for your long wait. If there is anything else I can do let me know.

Also my new account is sweetest lil empath

Thank you all

Sincerely,

Raechel Anne-Gilbreath Sabey


End file.
